


水边的阿狄丽娜

by LoveLiar



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, najun - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLiar/pseuds/LoveLiar
Summary: Merry Christmas！





	水边的阿狄丽娜

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas！

“你已经想拯救我了，可我或许还没有堕落呢。”——陀思妥耶夫斯基

 

 

天气晴朗，正午的太阳光斜斜的透进窗子洒在地上，映出窗外树影的斑驳。房间里暖洋洋的飘浮着好闻的太阳味道。

假的。

罗渽民刚打完一局排位得出人一生遇到的智障要远比想象多得多这个结论之后，望着窗外嘲讽地想。

精卫科住院部的窗户为了防止病人情绪失控常年封死着，为了保持病房里的空气循环中央空调24小时开着，中午医院为了省电病房里没有开灯，室外看起来很温暖没有错，但罗渽民躺在病床上，除了看见地上的影子随着太阳的移动而变化，连体感温度都是恒定的。

没意思，因为患上对一切事物失去兴趣的病而住进的医院，而现在的一切换个正常人也不会觉得有意思的。

不过罗渽民也习惯了，反正都是没意思的活着，哪还有空管到底是谁的问题呢，不如留给医生来想吧。

正这么想着的时候，黄仁俊推着治疗车进来了。一天三次，按时吃药。

说精卫科冷清是说不过去的，门诊部的黄牛每天靠卖号都能挣足油水，还有一大堆排不上号的家属不厌其烦的跟守在诊室门口的护士扯嘴皮子，絮絮叨叨一行人来到这里多么麻烦，那副状态仿佛自己也患上了精神疾病。

冷清的是住院部罢了，住院部的楼层是公用电梯没法直达的，应急通道都上了锁，以防不必要的病人走失和外人打扰。至于来探视的病人家属，可以说是没有。倒也不是他们多冷漠，肯花大价钱让住进来就很不错了，这里的床位可没那么宽松。只是他们来了也无济于事，倘若真能起什么作用病人也不至于会住进来了。

住院部的护士也是很闲的，毕竟治病靠的是医生，精卫科的病人也不需要什么护理，每天按时给药，大部分病人会因为药物作用而变得很安静，偶尔遇到情绪崩溃而大喊大叫的病人打完镇定剂也就没什么事了。

黄仁俊和她们不同，他在卫校读大四，是被分配来精卫科实习的唯一男生。说来也奇怪，黄仁俊本以为自己会被分去最累的骨科做苦力背伤病患的。没想到班上那些女生不知从哪看来一堆精神病院的鬼故事，死活不肯来了。好在精卫科也不需要那么多人，来个黄仁俊意思意思就得了。

“得了，”罗渽民叫住了正要往杯子已经凉掉的水里掺热水的黄仁俊，“我没那么娇气。”

“娇气不娇气可不是你说了算的，再说了，我还想好好表现让难搞的护士长给我实习鉴定评个优呢。”黄仁俊没听他的，杯子往罗渽民床头一放开始数今天要吃的药。

“那我不吃药了，看你怎么评优。”罗渽民往枕头上一靠不再理他。

罗渽民其实对黄仁俊一点兴趣没有，只是这次住院也实在是住得久了。在这里好多年的护士每天也只是例行公事般的来查房给药，只有年龄相仿的黄仁俊，哪怕是惹他不爽也姑且算是带来了一点变化吧。

罗渽民他爸是市议员，没到年终选举的时候就忙着拉票。明明已经控制得很稳定了还是生怕他整出什么幺蛾子，干脆把他送来住院。宽敞的单人病房，除了不能自由到室外这一点，所有的设备和服务都很不错。虽然罗渽民从不关心选情，但他在这这么久，估计还比较顺利没在一开始就被淘汰掉。

黄仁俊才来几天，哪见过这种情况。想着不能急，不敢惹他出现情绪波动，也不知道到底怎么办才合适。手里拿着还没拧紧的药瓶子，讪讪地看着罗渽民。

“那什么，要不然我重新给你倒杯凉水？”

罗渽民还是不理他。过了片刻见黄仁俊一副有苦说不出的表情着实有趣来了兴致，扫了一眼他的名牌，“仁俊呐，你亲我一下我就吃。”说完还直起身子不要脸地往黄仁俊面前凑。

黄仁俊大脑短路的看着罗渽民的脸向他靠近。每次护士们扎堆聊八卦的话题都离不开罗渽民的身份和好看的脸蛋，黄仁俊不屑于加入她们，但也零星听了个大概。现在他第一次被迫打量罗渽民的脸，确实是挺好看的…

罗渽民正想着黄仁俊怎么还不躲开，怕不是真的对他有意思吧。黄仁俊突然满脸通红地向后侧身，因为太着急还差点儿被自己绊倒。“病房有监控的，你你你别乱来。不吃药我跟护士长汇报去我管不了你了。”

罗渽民“噗”一声笑出来，拿起杯子伸手示意黄仁俊把药拿来。

看到罗渽民愿意吃药，黄仁俊一颗悬着的心放下来，把刚刚发生的忘得一干二净，一边看他吃药一边絮絮叨叨地说欸你笑起来比不笑好看多了嘛。外边那帮小护士平时天天说你帅呢，刚刚那样子她们要看到不得迷死了啊。

罗渽民喝着水差点被呛到，抬头看着先前紧张过度肾上腺素飙升而不停碎碎念的黄仁俊说，“那你呢，你也觉得我好看吗？”

“对啊。”“欸我不是那个意思。”反应过来的黄仁俊着急往外走，“你药也吃了有什么不舒服叫我，我还有病人呢。”

逃一样离开病房之后，黄仁俊靠着墙站了好一会儿。哪来的什么病人，今天自己脑子坏掉吧，说话没一句清醒的。

总之罗渽民的玩笑给黄仁俊的冲击不小，每次他闲下来就想起那天的场景。他本来想去问护士长要病人病历来看，其实就是想知道罗渽民的状况。但是想起护士长超难讲话，趁夜班护士休息偷偷从抽屉里把罗渽民那一份入院记录抽了出来带出住院区，坐在平时没人会经过的安全通道看。

抽出罗渽民的入院记录，比别人的都要厚些。黄仁俊待了这么多天，什么样的病例都见了点。罗渽民的情况倒也不是很严重，只是因为这样那样的原因总是不得不住在医院里。他总是一个人在这也会觉得难过的吧，黄仁俊想。

安全通道比常年开空调的住院部阴冷多了，凉气像是要沁到骨头里似的。黄仁俊把手揣进口袋，摸到一包好久没动过的七星爆珠。

来医院之后黄仁俊自觉地没再抽烟。跟先前死水一潭的日子不一样，对他来说今天好像发生了好多事，心里乱乱的。他把爆珠捏爆，还没点燃就已经尝到蓝莓的味道。也不知道是不是因为太久没用了，打火机打了好多次也没打起火。正不耐烦着递来一只zippo，黄仁俊头也没抬先把烟给点着吸了一口，刚抬头想说谢了兄弟就看见了罗渽民那张脸在朦胧的烟雾中好像更好看了些。

“你怎么出来的？”话刚说完黄仁俊才想起自己鬼鬼祟祟溜出来忘记把住院部的门上锁了。这时那铁链子沉沉地挂在防火门一侧的把手上，开门关门都没多晃荡一下。

罗渽民倒也没理他，“幸亏今天出来的是我，换做别人跑了你就趁早改行吧。”

“吸烟会导致阳痿，你个学医的别跟我说你这都不知道。”罗渽民今晚的话意外的比平日里多了不少。

“反正我没阳痿。”

“切，谁知道是不是真的没有。”

“那我来操你试试看啊。”

“嗬，想不到我们白衣天使不光在医院禁烟区域抽烟，还想着跟病人发生医患关系之外的关系啊。”黄仁俊闷声把烟掐了，顺势站起来，心里想着今天是不是给他发错药了罗渽民今晚说话这么欠揍。

还没想好怎么怼回去呢，裤裆处就覆上来罗渽民的手掌。“其实你有没有阳痿倒也不是很重要，反正我们两个之间肯定是我上你。”罗渽民贴着黄仁俊耳边说道，呼出来的气息扑进黄仁俊的耳廓，很痒。

此时此刻黄仁俊也顾不上担心自己耳朵红了被他看出来，因为罗渽民现在手掌压着的部位，竟不受控制地起了生理反应。

罗渽民以前在英国留学，习惯了水到渠成发生关系。所以当罗渽民拉开黄仁俊裤子拉链探入的手刚握住那处时，黄仁俊支支吾吾地憋出地一句“你…喜欢我么？”让他实在有些措不及防。

愣了两秒之后罗渽民抽回手，“呃，那什么我开个玩笑。外面有点冷我先回去了哈，你等会儿进来记得锁门。”

刚要慌忙转身逃离这尴尬的修罗场，黄仁俊却死死的拽住了罗渽民的衣角。从察觉到自己硬起来的那一刻起，黄仁俊就知道大事不妙。他无数次给自己做心理建设，告诉自己啥也没有他才不会对一个男人动心全都功亏一篑。升高的体温提醒自己别再自欺欺人了，罗渽民抽回手的那一瞬间身体对他的渴望远超过了喜欢心情被无视的沮丧。他想要他，就算罗渽民只是在玩也无所谓，至少对他没有爱情也有情欲不是么？“你就当帮我一回。”黄仁俊的声音低低的。

罗渽民看着黄仁俊即使在黑暗中也明显涨红着的脸，愈发觉着这受了欺负的表情诱人的快滴出水来，让人不禁想要加倍欺负他，让他绽放的样子只有自己一个人看到，只属于自己一个人。

湿热的口腔包裹住他的时候，黄仁俊一度觉得美好的像是在梦里。随着罗渽民灵活的舌头搅动的频率越来越快，性事上毫无经验的黄仁俊一时竟快要承受不来这样的刺激。随着眼角滑落的生理泪水，因为过于害羞不敢发出呻吟的黄仁俊只能断断续续地说“渽民…我好…喜欢你。”

察觉到黄仁俊高潮即将到来的颤抖，罗渽民反而含得更深了些。倒也奇怪的，罗渽民很少给人口交，因着自己有些洁癖，往往更注意对方是不是要高潮防止一不小心射进嘴里。可能是黄仁俊眼角带泪的样子实在是惹人心生爱怜，罗渽民也忍不住自己破了戒。

完事看着黄仁俊高潮完脱力又有些傻呆呆的样子，罗渽民索性服务做全套替他擦干净了又帮他皮带都扣好。然后拍了拍他说，“走，我给你指个抽烟的好地方。”

罗渽民说的好地方居然是医院天台。

“你什么时候还到过这里？”两人面朝外坐在天台边上，腿悬在十五层楼高的空中，黄仁俊努力装作不经意的问话想要掩盖自己因为害怕导致的声音的颤抖。

“你以为粗心的护士只有你一个么？不过也就我发现了，偶尔睡不着出来呼吸口新鲜空气也挺好的。”罗渽民说完想起什么，又补了句“你也不用去提醒其他人了，除了像我这种不得不强行送进来的，其他人肯住进来治病，就没有几个真的想死的。真想死的人啊，不会来。”

罗渽民侧头看着看着黄仁俊笑了，“而我呢，倒也没有很严重，至少现在不想死。”

“本来我自己也不知道我想不想，病情严重的时候确实也想要通过伤害自己来得到快感来着。当时我们家怕死了我生出什么事来，不仅水果刀全给收起来，连全针管的中性笔都给扔了。后来我说我想染头发要买漂发剂他们觉得没什么就没管。我自己漂的头发，漂了四次，药水接触到头皮带来的刺痛感很好的麻痹了我情绪上的痛苦。于是很长一段时间我染的粉色头发，这样我时不时就得再漂、再上色了。”

黄仁俊不知道该说什么，他想问他为什么这样了也不和家里说，也想和他说没关系的以后不管怎么样他都陪着他，但想了想都不合适。沉默的时候长了，再开口也会显得突兀，再加上黄仁俊本来就有点恐高，索性就闭嘴小心地坐着吹风。

“要不然我们还是下去吧，别坐这儿了。”罗渽民慢慢地小心转了个身，视线遇上黄仁俊的时候突然笑了，是那种如释重负的笑。“其实我有点怕掉下去。虽然之前痛苦的时候也会说死了算了这样的话，但往下看的时候还是会觉得挺吓人的，只想赶紧下来。是不是有点讽刺？”

罗渽民伸出手拉黄仁俊下来，两个人背靠着护栏。罗渽民从黄仁俊烟盒里抽了一根烟，自顾自地点燃吸了一口。黄仁俊还是闷闷的样子不说话。

罗渽民伸出手揉了一把黄仁俊的头发，“你是不是想问我喜不喜欢你。”

“没，没有。我不是要问这个。”黄仁俊有点着急，眼睛都睁大了一圈，“我就想说，你不喜欢我，干嘛还……”话没说完黄仁俊就开始懊恼自己的莽撞。

“不是所有的事情都有合理的吧。或者说，不是所有的事都会往你觉得合理的方向去发展。这个世界本身就充满了矛盾和悖论。就像精卫科明明怕病人出事怕得要死，窗都不敢开白天保安还得守着门口排查出入的人，但还是要把精神科设在医院顶层。我每次来医院坐电梯上楼的时候就一直在想这个问题，一直也没想出答案。就像我抽惯了万宝路，刚刚抽你的烟想要捏爆珠才发现七星的爆珠和万宝路的不在同一个位置，我也犯这样的错，以为一些事情就是这样的，就该这样发展，其实不是的。我可能这一秒很喜欢你，但我并不想建立什么人与人之间的联系。可能有一天我还会跟你做爱，但并不代表我愿意去说我永远爱你之类的鬼话。若你非要去较真那一秒那一瞬间的真心，那我只能说那一秒是那一秒，以后是以后。以后的日子还好长，你我都轻松一点过是好事。”


End file.
